Ice is Cold, so are Love
by SnowLillyDax
Summary: Elsa, who had known as monster, always been afraid by others except her sister, Anna. Now, she's studying at a university as a senior student can her life be so peaceful? Meeting with Jack Frost, the popular but mysterious student at her university who is having the same power like her, did her love began to blossom?
1. Chapter 1

In this world, there is no always happiness. So on, Elsa and Jack Frost. Elsa who loves her younger sister, Anna and Jack who loves children. They always isolates themselves. They, who have the power of ice was called as dangerous monster. Seeking for someone who can believe them, the journey full with thorn and tears began…

"Elsa! Are you awake?" Anna knocked Elsa's room for many times.

Bothered with a loud sound by Anna's knocking, Elsa shouted from inside.

"Yeah! I'm awake, so stop with that noisy knocking."

"Hurry up! We're gonna late! The housekeeper had prepared our breakfast. I'll wait for you. Get down soon!" said Anna with energetic voice.

Elsa sighed. Slowly, she climbed down her bed and headed to the bathroom. After she braided her hair, she got down the stair.

"Stupid, sis! I don't want to go," said Elsa after having a seat beside Anna. She ate her breakfast.

"Oh, so harsh but I still love you." Anna smirked.

"Oh! The bus is here! Hurry!" Anna pulled Elsa's hand.

Elsa still sat there lazily. She did not show any intention to get up from the chair.

"I don't want to go."

"Stop with that nonsense joke. Get up or we gonna scold by Mr. X," said Anna while imagined Mr. X, their soon-to-be displinary teacher.

"If he dare to do that, I will freeze him," said Elsa sarcastically.

"I knew you won't dare to do that but if you want to do that, you have to go to the university first."

Anna pulled Elsa. Elsa who had no choice but to go with Anna's order. Elsa took her bag and followed Anna.

Elsa registered her name at the senior section. After that, she wandered around the school ground or to be exactly, university. The she saw a garden with a 'NO ENTRY! ONLY AUTHORITIES' sign. Elsa ignored the sign and entered the garden.

Elsa was lying on the grass as she lying on her bed. The grass felt so soft and comfortable to her. Elsa looked up at the sky. It was blue and bright but the sunlight made Elsa's eyes felt heavy. The wind was blowing as it invited her to fall asleep. A minute later, her eyes was closed. She fell asleep as soundly as a baby.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa felt itch on her nose. She opened her eyes and saw Anna. Slowly, she got up and sat beside Anna, under a tree. Anna suddenly giggled.

"Why?" asks Elsa.

"No. It just reminds me of childhood memory. We often play at this garden and sleeping on the grass. You will show me your power and we will making many snowmen in summer. I'll never felt hot as long as with you and I like it."

Elsa smirked. Yeah it was such a good memory. Then, Elsa got an idea.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

Anna delighted. Without a second to be wasted, she nodded her head.

Elsa stood up and waved her hands on the air. Suddenly, the snow popped out of nowhere and made a pile of snow. Anna had no patience and threw her body at the pile of snow.

"Hey! We're gonna to build some snowmen. Stop wasting the snow."

Anna pretended not to hear Elsa's word. Instead, she rolled her body on the snow and said, "Nice to meet you. Mr. Snow. I miss you so much!"

Elsa cannot said anything to her sister anymore. She just shook her head when she saw the childdish side of Anna. She then joined Anna. They build many snowmen happily after that despite the fact the snowmen would melted because of heat.

Elsa packed her things into a luggage. Tomorrow, she had to move into the university's dormitory. While packing, Elsa saw a peice of her family picture. The picture was almost burnt. Elsa and Anna looked happy in the picture but their parents face cannot be seen anymore. That was the only picture of them that Elsa had.

Elsa suddenly remembered the tragedy that would never ever she forgot. Two tragedy that nearly made her committed suicide and a tragedy that made her parents died and a tragedy that made peoples called her a monster. Two tragedy that happened at the same day.

As Elsa felt wanted to cry, her door was knocked. Elsa hid the picture.

"Elsa?" Anna called Elsa from the outside. Slowly, she opens the door and got her head in. "Thanks, you are not asleep yet."

"Why? Having a nightmare?" asks Elsa.

Anna nodded. She asks, "Can I sleep with you?"

Elsa smiled and nodded. She hurriedly packed her things and climbed up her bed. She laid beside Anna. She brushed Anna's bang to the back. She kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, sleepyhead."

Then, both of this lovely sibling fell aslept as the night awake.


	3. Chapter 3

After the entrance ceremony or some people called it opening ceremony, Elsa went back to her room. She still did not arrange her things yet. She pulled out her clothes from the luggage and put in the closet nicely. Then, she used her power and made some snowflakes to decorate her room with it. She also made a small ice castle and put it on her table with two different sizes and looks snowmen to act like a guard for the castle.

One of the snowmen is a little snowman. It almost looked like a mere snowman except the fact he had three part of body instead of two. Another one is big. He looked like a monster and none of cute snowman.

Elsa heard her door being knocked. She stopped decorating her room.

"Come in."

"Wow! This is AMAZING!" said Anna as soon as she came into Elsa's room. She then sat on Elsa's bed and followed by Elsa.

"I want you do this to my room too," said Anna while looking at Elsa as if she was hoping Elsa would agreed with her.

"No, I can't, Or else your roomate will be… you know what reaction she will do, right? Don't ask for nonsense."

Anna sighed but she did not showed any dissastified face. She did not want Elsa felt guilty. It was not her fault to have that power. She born with it and Anna felt proud of her sister. She just felt angry with other people who was never tried to understand her. Elsa never asked to born with that power. She is innocent but people always blamed her for that.

"Elsa, you are lucky," said Anna suddenly.

"Why?" asked Elsa.

"You have this big room for you alone!"

Elsa smiled. She did not know whether she is lucky or not. Thanks to her uncle who is a director in this university, she got a room that was originally for two people for her alone. All of because he knew about Elsa's power and her condition. Elsa cannot get a roommate or to be exactly, no one wanted to live in a same room with her.

Suddenly, Anna stood up. "Okay, we have to stop our conversation right now. I need to go and get ready for this night. Opening party. Maybe I will meet my soulmate there. Sis, get the door for me"

Elsa put her hand up lazily. Some little snowflakes popped out of nowhere and flying towards the door. It opened the door. Anna walked to the door after she asked Elsa or to tell the truth, she forced Elsa to go to the opening party.

Elsa tied her hair into a braid. She looked at herself through a mirror and checked her dress. She wore a beautiful, blue dress. It did made her looked mature and may charmed some men if she was normal.

Elsa had second thought. Maybe she should just wore a plain dress. Looking gorgeous for tonight is such a waste. Nobody wanted to know her. Nobody wanted to look at her. They just wanted for her to disappear from their sight or even from this world.

As Elsa having that thought, Anna suddenly barged in her room. "Woah! Wow! Sis, you are gorgeous! You are beautiful."

Elsa blushed. "Thanks. You are beatiful too, Anna."

Anna grinned. "I know. I'm beautiful so I'm sure I can find my soulmate tonight."

Anna turned her body around. She showed her green dress that she had wore for a countless times. Yet it still look as good as new. It really suited Anna. Anna looked at clock at the wall.

"Gosh! We're running late! Come on," Anna pulled Elsa's hand and continued running to the hall. Since Anna was rushed Elsa had to use her power to close her door.


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa and Anna caught their breath just right after they arrived at hall. They laughed to themselves later. They walked around the hall and ate the food. They were together until Anna joined her new friends and leave he Elsa alone.

Elsa stayed at the corner of the hall. She felt relieved as she stayed there also she felt tired avoiding the stares from others. Suddenly a bell rang and everyone started to wear a mask on their face. Elsa also wore one but she did not dance as everyone did it including Anna.

Elsa was bored and decided to walk away from the hall. She walked at the outside without knowing where to go and then something melted on her shoulder. She looked up at the sky. Snow? The sky was snowing. Even though it supposed to be summer.

Elsa walked as she looked at the sky and then she bumped with a guy who wearing a cape.

"Oh! I'm sorry," said Elsa.

"No. I am sorry. It was my fault for standing here," said the guy.

"No. It was mine. I walked while looking at the sky. I don't look at the front when I'm supposed to do so," said Elsa.

"No. Not your fault. My fault," said the guy again.

"My fault."

"No. Mine."

"Mine."

"Mine."

Then, they laughed together as they realize how dumb they are for fighting over nothing.

Suddenly, a song from the hall could be heard. Elsa looked up at the guy. They both knew this song was for the last dance. He smiled and reached out his hand to Elsa.

"May I have this last dance?"

"I would not want to dance with a man who wears a cape," said Elsa, teasingly.

"Then I shall take off this cape." He took off his cape and threw it to the ground, revealing his white hair.

"Beautiful." Elsa said to herself. His hair got her heart captivated. Could a human be this beautiful? Elsa wondered how will the face hidden behind the mask could be? Though Elsa knew his face must be beautiful matched with his hair but then again, if it isn't, nor did Elsa care.

He once again reached out his hand to Elsa. "Shall we dance?"

"Of course." Elsa took his hand and brought her other hand to his shoulder. They began to dance to the song while looking at each other's eyes. Elsa thought if her power really useful then she wished to freeze the time so that she could be this happy without everyone's staring and disgusted look.

They stopped dancing as the song was stopped but never did they let go of each other. They were mesmerized in each other's eyes, trying to look up something that explained a feeling within their hearts and the warmness of being held in each other's arm.

A sudden gust of wind snapped them back to reality. They let go of each other. Elsa blushed at the fact of the place that he touched still felt hot against her skin. She looked up at him just to find he was staring at her thus making her felt hotter.

"Miss, I think it's time for me to go," said him. He excused himself.

"Wait!" Elsa stopped him. She did not want this to end. She had to say something.

"Urm… w-what is your name?"

"Miss, it was rude to ask for one's name in masked ball," answered him while smiling.

"Sorry." Elsa whispered behind her breath.

He began to walk again until Elsa stopped him again.

"This snow… did you make it?"

He was smiling. "Who knows?"

Elsa bit her bottom lip. She got nothing left to say but she also did not want him to go. Seeing Elsa did not have anything to say, he started to walk away. This time, Elsa did not stop him. Well, not until she realized that his cape was still lying on the ground but by the time she called for him, he was too far to hear her.

"Hey, can we meet again?" asked Elsa to the air while squeezing the cape.


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa walked down the hallway. She knew and always the eyes that glaring at her. Their whisper around her. She hugged her books tightly and walked faster. She cursed at herself. Why did she need to wake up late on a school day. She always woke up earlier so she could reach her class earlier than everyone. To avoid those disgusted look that everyone had.

"It was she, right?"

"Yes, it was she."

"What a monster! Why do she even attend this college. Someone like her should know her place."

"Shhh! She will hear you."

"Oh… that was scary. I don't want to be freeze."

They laughed.

Elsa shrugged. Trying to hide in her piece of cloth. She could felt rage in her heart but more than that she could heard fear resounding in her.

'Elsa!' Elsa tried to call herself.

'Remember! Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel.'

Elsa exhaled her breath slowly. Trying to take control of her feeling and she did it. More than that, she finally arrived in her classroom. As fast as she could, Elsa headed to her usual seat. The very back and beside the window of classroom's seat.

Elsa stopped. She looked at her usual seat and it was occupied by a male. 'Damn! Who is he? Why did he sat there? Wasn't everyone know that was MY seat?"

She looked around. She had no choice but to sit beside him. She do not want to sit at the front. She folded her arm on table and immediate dived her face into them as she noticed that few of students looking at her.

'But seriously, who is he?' she asked herself.

She tried to peek at his face but the only thing she could see was the back of his head lying resting on his folded arm just like Elsa. His hair. It was white. Almost white as snowflakes. He shrudded. Elsa just realized that he was sleeping. His hair was so beautiful. It reminded her of him. The one she met on last night.

Elsa reached out her hand unconsciously. She was trying to touch his hair. Where is he? Who is he? Maybe… this man could be the same guy she met?

'I miss him.' Elsa told herself. Her heart felt hurt.

He suddenly aroused. Elsa was jolted and immediately pulled back her hand and hide her face.

'Wahhhh~ That was embarrassing.' Her face felt hot.

Suddenly, she felt a stare on her. She always received stare from everyone but this one felt different. Rather than contained with hatred, it felt warm and cold at the same time. It made her heart went crazy but Elsa admitted, she kind of enjoying this feeling.

Elsa sat her back straight. She turned her head to face him and she was stunned.

'Shoot. He's handsome!' Her heart was screaming inside but her face remained same.

Unlike usual, she looked at him despite knowing and feeling the stares from her classmates. She even met his eyes and for some reason she felt they were connected.

'What?' Elsa tried to test if her feeling was right. If they were really connected.

She then saw his lips curved up at little. She felt dumbfounded.

'What is that? What is he trying to mean by curving up that lips? Is it to mock me? Or it is a smile? If it is a smile, what for? We aren't exactly 'connnected', right? Though he was cute doing that.'

She blinked her eyes a few times before turning her head to the front. Still, she knew her heart was beating crazily for his maybe-a-smile.


End file.
